Sex and Magic
by Narsil Queen
Summary: Sarah is tortured by her dreams of the Goblin King, dreams that leave her wanting for more. What happens when she access her powers and gives the Goblin King a taste of his own, albeit "sweet", medicine?
1. A Wish

**My first rated M work. Hope you like the magic. **

* * *

Sarah woke up startled. She had been dreaming of a romantic sunset in a knee-high garden maze with a typical Disney golden haired prince. They were laughing, chasing each other in the maze, and when he caught her. She was a happy prisoner until he bent down for a kiss. Then his hair grew wild, and his breaches turned from silk to leather, and his warm green eyes to the mocking laughter of blue and brown.

And she regretted the instance she woke up. All her dreams of him were as frustrating as this - not one of them ended with them together - and ALL of them had been inviting.

Sarah slammed her frustration back on the bed. Ten years and still pining for HIM!... Hoping he would stray back into her house, hopefully by accident, not needing to wish anyone back into the labyrinth a second time.

But Sarah could feel her passion bubbling out her body.

"I wish the Goblin King could feel my pleasure without the knowledge of my touch!"

* * *

The Goblin King was sitting in his throne room minding the business of his subjects... Another day of haggling, scaring, commanding. The routine was just killing him.

Without further ado, he stood up and navigated to his chamber. He needed a hot bath to sooth the empty feeling inside him, ever since THAT girl won the labyrinth and took his heart and magic as well.

His bedroom was on the right tower with the large window facing the maze. The grand bed was to the left of the window, hidden in semi-darkness from the sun, just in case his nocturnal wanderings became somewhat enjoyable and long. As if there was a need for that now. Wandering in his owl form was no pleasure anymore. The freedom flying gave him - the wind brushing against his wings as he soared upward - that exciting feeling, was not enough.

Nothing was enough anymore.

What a distressing thought.

A pool suddenly appeared in the center of the room, steaming, with a slight aroma of peaches. Jareth looked upon the pool, knowing full well that the comfort will be temporary, then tested the temperature with his toes. His wardrobe disappeared as he entered his bath, leaving him in his thin but muscular nakedness.

Then like a hard nudge, a hot dizzying warmth enveloped his mind.

Jareth felt the pleasure ripple through.

It came in slowly, from the gut, upward to his spine, his chest, his lungs (he choked in a breath), and when it reached his head, it burst into different flavors of Sarah.

Her warmth, her heat, her lust.

He could feel it all. And he was one with her, his body seeping with desire as she stroked her clit on the other side of the world.

Yet she wanted them separated.

He produced a crystal out of this air and gazed longingly into it. He was now aware of the dream lusting around her mind, all the unfulfilled passion contained in those dreams. And he wanted her now, unrequitedly, intoxicatedly.

He looked on into the crystal, feeling the sensation of her body as he sees her toying with herself, wishing she would wish he was actually doing the deed.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. For My King

She was full enough of all the "boys" at around her. They were so ordinary, most of them bright, but so damn identical. They didn't held her facination long enough for her to actually get interested on another level. Even basic physical interest. And every night, she always longed for someone else, someone she feels she'd known for a long time even if it only took thirteen hours.

And ten years after that fateful time, she has grown up into a less impulsive, more physically attractive adult. Along with a growth spurt in a well-kept sexual craving for her king.

Yes, her King. She always thought of him that way, now that she knew she had a certain amount of power when she could slip right into the Labyrinth and back. She might as well be living in that place, given the amicable visitation rights. She felt the place was an extension of herself, but she didn't need to be a queen. She was happy just to see her friends, stopping by every now and then to enjoy each new discovery she had of his world. She still admits to feeling even a little bit scared of his anger and possible retribution.

But she was quite into him and it's been ten years! She has always been careful to camouflage herself in the Labyrinth, but discovering her is now SO overdue. There's nothing to stop her from her little sexual reverie.

Sarah's nipples hardened as she imagined the Goblin King watching her every move. She wished he was beside her. She smiled, as she would give him something to remember her by.

* * *

For a time he was fleeting in and out of her intoxicated motion.

Sarah was licking her tongue as she felt her insides. She was wetting herself, stroking to and fro, repetitively, harder then softer, shallower then deeper. Her other hand was touching her breast, pinching the hard nipple, moaning sweetly. Sometimes, she would call out his name, and those were fuckingly good and hot to his body.

* * *

Jareth, Jareth, Jareth.

His name twisted in her thoughts. She felt loved and revered. It didn't matter that this whole thing was one sided. After this night, she'd be reconnected in his sweet .

She wished this was the truth. She was giving him "free sex" without knowing if her feelings were reciprocated. Hell, she didn't even know if he liked her! She was risking her neck. And sadly, her heart. She has been believing in the damn book, thinking that the Goblin King still loved her. But she did win the Labyrinth, and felt the power the first time her goblin friends visited her bedroom.

So he must still like me, even a little bit, right?

Sarah felt so hot and warm she didn't want to stop at that afterthought. She took the hand caressing her breast downward to her opening, and pushed in two fingers within it. She fingered her clit harder, her fingers dancing a sustained motion that made her body hot. She wished he was there to lick the pulsing river of her soul.

I wish, I wish, I wish...

The words repeated in her head. Love me, have me, take me. But never in a concrete sentence that would call upon the Goblin King's presence.

_To be continued..._


End file.
